


You've Got Mail

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Rodimus, Megatron, and Starscream roleplay with Rodimus being a captured Autobot that the two have their way with.





	You've Got Mail

Opening e-mails from Rodimus can be a grab bag.  Sometimes they’re actually about work.  Sometimes it’s a chain e-mail because “I don’t want bad luck for 700 years!”  Sometimes they’re sent late at night when he’s sentimental and they’re all flowery and nearly poetic.  As poetic as Rodimus gets, anyways.  And then there’s e-mails like this.  No subject line, no attachments, just one line that says “video call me.”

Intrigued, and quite frankly, a little scared, Megatron follows his request.  Of all the things he expected to see once he picked up, Starscream’s face was not one of them.

“About time you joined us,” Starscream said.  “And here I thought Megatron would be more prompt when replying to e-mails.”

“I had something I needed to do,” Megatron said.  “Where’s the Autobot?”

“Well, we all have ‘things’ to do.”  Starscream chuckled.  “Mine just happened to be your little captive.  And your tardiness allowed me to have more fun with him.  Isn’t that right, Rodimus?”

Starscream stepped away from the camera, and Megatron finally saw Rodimus.  Suspended from the ceiling and restrained to the point where he could barely move, he shook and smiled when he caught sight of Megatron.  His smile turned wobbly as his optics shut as a gush of transfluid splashed to the floor around the thick vibrator shoved deep into his valve.

“Please,” Rodimus begged.

“Mm-mm.”  Starscream trailed a claw along the edge of his spoiler as he walked around him.  “No overloads until you’ve pleased Lord Megatron.  That was the agreement.”

Rodimus shuddered and his frame tensed up for a moment.  The inhibitor ring at the base of his spike glowed red for a moment.

“He’s gotten there about a dozen times already,” Starscream informed him.  “So unless you want to be as cruel as me and watch overload after overload after _overload_ bleed off to nothing, you should probably get your spike out.”

“Please, Megs,” Rodimus begs.  “I wanna see it.”

As if he could keep it in.  He lets his spike spring free and strokes it as he watches Rodimus squirm.  At least until Starscream blocks his view again.

“He said he wants to see it,” Starscream purred.  “Are you going to keep our prisoner waiting?”

Unfortunately, the chair couldn’t move from the station, so Megatron stood so his spike with his hand wrapped around its girth came into view.  The preview on his screen showed that they couldn’t see his face.

“That’s more like it,” Starscream said.  “But I bet you want a closer look.”  He moves himself out the shot again, and as soon as he sees Rodimus’ flushed face with his mouth hanging open, he pumps his spike harder and watches his conjunx wiggle in the restraints.

Humming to himself, Starscream fiddles with the zoom and gives Megatron a close-up of Rodimus’ array.  Even without Rodimus’ erotic moans and panting, the flames and tacky amount of biolights paired with a few piercings would give away whose array this was in moments.  The hands now roaming near and on it were intimately familiar to Megatron but could be anonymous to others.  Even he could imagine his own hands in their place.  Teasing that engorged and pulsing node.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Starscream purred.  “Yes, I think I prefer your kind like this.  Tied up and at my mercy.”

Rodimus made a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan as Starscream’s hand wrapped around his spike and languidly stroked it.  His crotch moved just a bit as he struggled.

“My, my, you certainly do like teasing him don’t you, Lord Megatron?”  Starscream chuckled darkly.  “Don’t you want to watch him overload?”

“Please, please, please,” Rodimus repeated the word until it lost all meaning.  Just another pleasured noise he made.

Megatron pumped harder.  Faster.  His whole frame was tense with arousal.  He wanted to yank that vibrator out of him and thrust into him and frag him until he couldn’t beg for release.  He wanted to see all of him instead of just a close-up.  He wanted him to moan his name as his optics rolled back into his helm and he clung to Megatron with all the strength he had as overload finally roared to life in his frame and released with a scream that the whole ship could hear.

“Ooooh, I guess you can’t see from your vantage point…”  Starscream’s hand left Rodimus’ spike and he whined.  “Oh, hush, you’ll survive.  Besides, don’t you want to show Lord Megatron how much you managed to take in your aft port?”

Megatron swallowed hard.  He wanted to watch for a little longer, but his overload was fast approaching.  He forced his hand to slow.

With a moan and a twitch of his frame, Starscream presented the lube-covered aft plug to Megatron.  At its girthiest it was a little bigger than Starscream’s spike.

“What a good ‘bot,” Megatron said.

“Isn’t he, though?”  Starscream stroked Rodimus’ plating.  “Think you’re ready for me?”

“Frag me, please,” Rodimus begged.

Starscream chuckled.  “What do you think, Lord Megatron?  Should I give him my spike?”  He pressurized it then and nudged it up against Rodimus’.  Megatron imagined his hand wrapped around them both as they subconsciously thrust a little into his hand and kissed each other and him and—

“Well?”

“Please, Megs…”

“Hush.”

“Frag him,” Megatron said.  “I want to hear him scream.”

“You’re lucky he’s nice to you,” Starscream said as he thrust in.

“Ahh!”  Rodimus trembled.  “It’s so big…”

Starscream laughed as he gripped Rodimus’ spike once more.  “What?  You can’t handle it?”  He thrust once and Rodimus shook more.  “I’ve loosened you up enough.”

“Oh, frag, Star… mm….”

“I think he likes it,” Starscream said.

“I want to hear him say it,” Megatron demanded.  He swallowed again and slowed to a damn near teasing pace.  Just so he wouldn’t overload.  Not now.  Not yet.

“You like having your aft port fragged, don’t you?” Starscream purred.

“ _Harder_.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Megatron shook his helm, then remembered they couldn’t see it.  “No.  _Say it_ , Rodimus.  Say it or I never overload and then neither do you.”

Rodimus whined and it turned shriller as Starscream released his spike in favour of grabbing his hips so he could rut into him.  He panted and moaned and shook and lubricant splashed onto the floor in a wanton display.  Eager and insatiable and a glutton for punishment.  He made the perfect little plaything for sadistic ex-Decepticons.  A captured little Autobot at their mercy.  How cliché. 

“Frag, I love it!” Rodimus yelled.

Megatron stepped a little closer so Rodimus could see his mouth curl into a cruel smile.  “What do you love?”

The ring glowed red again and Rodimus winced.  Through clenched denta, he hissed, “Frag you both.”

“Answer the question, Rodimus,” Starscream ordered.  Somehow his voice didn’t show any strain even as he pounded into him harder and harder.  After a moment of nothing but moaning from Rodimus, he added, “This won’t get any easier.  _Comply_.  Be a good little Autobot for us.”

Cliché or not, they never grew tired of this scenario.  Rodimus was always eager to submit to them.  He practically brought his wrists together whenever they were alone.  Always ready to be their prisoner.  And yet just as ready to be fiery and defiant.

As much as it pained him to do so, Megatron put his hand by his side and leaned against the chair.  A bead of prefluid spiralled down his throbbing spike.  So hard it stayed rigid even when he moved.  It wouldn’t even bob.

Rodimus swore to himself.

“Such _language_.”  Megatron tutted.  “And here I thought you Autobots were supposed to be _civilized_.”  He chuckled darkly.  “I think you’d fit in with my Decepticons.  And they would all want a piece of you, but they wouldn’t dare touch you, oh no.  Because you’re mine.  Only I can say who gets to touch you and when.”

The inhibitor ring glowed again.

“Just say that you love having my second-in-command frag your aft port and we’ll let you overload.”  Megatron stroked his spike some more.  Just keeping the charge from fading.

Rodimus resisted just a touch longer.  Usually he’d have given in by now. 

“Frag you all to the pit,” he spat.  “But…”  He moaned desperately when Starscream slowed.  Megatron so wished he could see his face right then.  To see the resolve fade as he gave over to his base desires.  “I love when you frag my aft.”

Megatron nodded to Starscream and pumped harder.  He shut his optics as the feeling overtook his frame, and just before he overloaded he heard the click of the ring being removed followed by the clanging of frames as Starscream picked up the pace again.  Megatron gripped the chair hard enough to leave dents as he grunted through his overload.  Transfluid covered the seat of the chair and coated his hand.

Through glazed-over optics, he watched Starscream slam into Rodimus again and again and—

Silver transfluid spurted in thick rivulets from Rodimus’ twitching spike.  A glob even found its way onto the camera and partially obscured his view.  Starscream kept thrusting and more fluid seeped forth as tiny overloads wracked Rodimus’ frame.  Each little climax had his frame tensing until one pushed Starscream over, too, and he overloaded deep within Rodimus, his fingers digging in between plating.

Panting, Starscream commented, “Wow.  You sure shot far.  Was that good?”

Megatron didn’t hear Rodimus say anything, but Starscream’s engine hummed happily as he said, “Good.”

Starscream walked around a shivering Rodimus and wiped off the camera lens.  He adjusted the zoom so Megatron could see his face.  “Room 223 if you want to come help.” 

“I’ll be there.”

Starscream nodded then hung up.

He quickly cleaned up then went to his conjunx and his… whatever Starscream was to them and was more than happy to spoon a pliant Rodimus as Starscream ran a bath for them.  In the meantime, he pet Rodimus’ plating and gently kissed the marks left behind by his restraints.  Rodimus didn’t say anything, but then he never did after a session.  His content field said all that Megatron needed to hear.

“Anything hurt?” Megatron asked.

“No.”

“A bath and some cuddles like usual?”

Rodimus nodded.

Megatron kissed the top of his helm.  “You did so well.”

Rodimus _glowed_.  He got a bath, he got to cuddle, and Megatron and Starscream would praise the hell out of him. 

“And look, there’s barely any marks on your wrists.  Such a good mech.”  He kissed drew shapes on his back but was careful to avoid his spoiler.  “Not to mention how well you took Starscream’s spike.  You must have been very patient.”

Rodimus smiled and shut his optics as he wiggled closer to Megatron.

“Bath’s ready,” Starscream said as he returned.  “Do you want to go now or wait until it’s not so hot?”

“Now,” Rodimus requested. 

Megatron cradled him in his arms and carried Rodimus to the washracks.  The little Prime closed his optics contentedly and rested his helm against Megatron’s chest to listen to his gentle sparkbeat.

“He was so defiant,” Starscream informed Megatron.  “Before he got on camera he was cursing at me and calling me all sorts of names.  He put on a great show.”

Rodimus’ smile grew against Megatron’s chest.

With a gentle touch to his upper arm, Starscream asked, “Your own seat, my lap, or Megatron’s?”

Rodimus patted Megatron’s chest in response.

His usual choice, Megatron carefully stepped into the tub and lowered himself down.  He kept as much of Rodimus above the water as he could until he could place him in the water bit by bit.  He sighed as the warmth no doubt seeped in between his plating as it did for Megatron, and he relaxed easily against his conjunx.  He wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck to secure him.

Starscream came in after, sitting across from them.  They soaked in the warm water and their feelings of contentment and, for some, love, until Rodimus’ energy came back to him and he would swim about the bath on his own.

“I wanna be fragged by both of you next time,” Rodimus broke the silence.  “And I want Megs there for the interrogation, too.  Play up the whole fear thing ‘cause like, c’mon, no Autobots were afraid of _you_ Starscream.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Megatron murmured, kissing Rodimus’ finials, while Starscream scoffed with mock offense. 

Starscream’s face showed a trace of worry.  “Are you sure you can handle that?”

Rodimus rolled his optics.  “That vibrator was just as big as Megatron’s spike.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Starscream said.  “I’m worried about triggering you.”

Megatron did his best not to tense up, but the hand reaching up behind him to stroke his face said that he felt it.

“I can handle it,” Rodimus said.  “And besides, that’s why we have a safe word, right?”

“How about we try without the restraints the first time,” Megatron suggested.  “I think we’d all feel a little better if we knew you could escape if you needed to.”

Rodimus turned and straddled Megatron’s lap.  He gazed at him fondly as he kept stroking his cheek.  “I know you won’t really hurt me.  I just have weird kinks that I should probably address the root of or something…”

“It’s not weird,” Starscream said.  “Or it is, but everyone has fucked up kinks.  We like it too, remember.”

Rodimus laughed.  “Yeah, we’re all just fucked up.  But we’re fucked up together, right?”

Megatron smiled.  “Right.”  He kissed Rodimus and hoped that this arrangement wouldn’t jeopardize what they had.  He loved Rodimus too much to ever let him feel fear in his presence again.


End file.
